


Something of Value

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hulk is awesome, Kidnapping, Love, Pain, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanos takes the most valuable thing to Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something of Value

Loki should’ve known. He had heard the Others threat of Thanos. If Loki didn’t hand over Asgard to Thanos after conquering Midgard, there would be hell to pay. But Loki didn’t think it would matter now. He had been freed from the control of the staff, powered by one of those damn Infinity Stones, and he didn’t think that the past would come back to haunt him. He had moved on, become a better person. He had even settled down with the love of his life, a beautiful Midgardian woman who saw through his hard exterior and got to his heart.

But then came the day he was out with Thor on a mission and he kept getting a horrible pain in his chest. Returning home, he saw you gone. Your house had been ransacked and there was blood on the floor.

“(Y/n)!” Loki called out. “Where are you?” He placed a hand over his heart. He could feel your fear. Your rings had a spell cast upon them to allow you to feel the other one, because of Loki being gone from Earth for long periods of time.

“Loki?” Thor asked.

“She’s gone.” Loki said, crying out in pain. “Ah!”

“What is it?”

“She’s hurt.” He said, holding his ribs. “We have to find her!”

“We will.” Thor said. “Come. We need the Avengers help.” Loki staggered after him, worry filling him up.

****

They managed to get Steve and Bruce’s help. Tony, Clint, and Natasha were all busy. But Loki wasn’t sure where to start. He was in so much pain though. But he had to find you. Your safety was all that mattered.

“Loki.” Thor said. “I think we may have found a lead on (y/n).”

“Really?” Loki asked. Thor nodded. Bruce started to explain things about space and different energy fields and other things Loki really didn’t care about. Until it finally clicked with Loki who had taken you.

“Loki?” Steve asked.

“Thanos.” Loki said. “It was him. Oh gods, what have I done.”

“What is a Thanos?” Bruce asked. Loki explained to them about the mess he had gotten caught up in that led to him getting the scepter and destroying New York.

“So now this Thanos has taken your wife and is torturing her because you didn’t give him what he wanted?” Steve asked. Loki nodded. “Why her?”

“He said he’d take what I valued most.” Loki explained. “At the time, I wasn’t in love or married or wanting to start a family. The only thing that mattered to me was power and control. But now he’s taken the only person I care about.”

“We’ll get her back Loki.” Thor said. “Come on. We can use Heimdall to track her down.”

****

And that he did, once he knew where to look. It didn’t take him long and Thor was sure it was a trap, as did Steve and Bruce. But Loki was determined to get to you. He could feel your pain and he had to save you. It was all that mattered.

“So, you’ve found me.” Thanos laughed as Thor, Loki, Steve, and Bruce approached him. “Looking for this?” He dragged you from your hiding place by your hair. There were bruises all over you where he had hit you.

“(Y/n)!” Loki cried out.

“Loki!” He attempted to run to you.

“Uh, uh, uh.” Thanos said. “I didn’t get my throne, so you don’t get the girl.” He pulled out a long knife. “I was just waiting for you to get here, so you could have her right at your fingertips, only to have it pulled away before you can even touch it.”

“Please.” Loki begged. “She had nothing to do with this!”

“Silence!” Thanos said. “I am Thanos! A god! And I will not…” Loki couldn’t help but smirk as the big guy came out then and easily took down Thanos, bashing him into the ground. You ran to the safety of Loki’s arms and held onto him.

“It’s kinda funny watching this happen to someone else.” Loki said. He quickly examined you. “Are you okay my dear?”

“F-fine.” You said. He wrapped you in his arms and held you close.

“I am so sorry this happened.” Loki said. “But once we get home, I’ll make things right. You have my word.”


End file.
